You Were There
by LosingTrack
Summary: This is a Criminal Intent/Crossing Jordan crossover...Alex is going through a very tough time. Who will help her overcome it? BA Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anybody except the characters you do not recognize…Not that I would complain if I did.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Shut up!" He slapped her across the face. She staggered, but she didn't fall. "You are such a slut. I know you slept with him." His face was turning redder by the minute and she was just praying she and her daughter would make it out of here alive.

This was not the first time she had been beaten, but she swore it would be the last whether she died or not. "I didn't sleep with him." She tried to say, but he slapped her again. This time the force of the slap knocked her down. Blood was coming out of her mouth and bruises were showing up on her face. "I haven't, Brett, I promise!" She was sobbing by now.

"Don't lie to me, Alex!" After kicking her three times in the stomach he pulled her from the floor and grabbed her throat. "You're nothing but a filthy, no good, fat, slut." He said making sure to prolong the last word. He squeezed her throat tighter while she clawed at his hands. "I am the only person in this world who could ever want you. That other guy you've been sleeping with is using you. He just wants sex from you, but I love you."

Alex gasped for air, but nothing was happening. Her chest was getting tighter and she was feeling weak. She knew she was about to die. 'Please Lord, take care of Gabby.' With that last prayer everything went black.

Gabriella was hiding in her room like her mommy taught her, but she could hear everything going on in the living room. She had always been a smart child and she knew that her father was abusive. She heard a thump and even though she was only six she knew what that meant. She clambered out of her hiding spot and throwing open her door she ran into the living room.

"Leave mommy alone!" She shouted as she ran up and kicked him in the leg.

He dropped Alex on the floor and slapped Gabby across the face. She went flying across the room, but she was so determined to stop him that she got up and tried to hit him again. "You're not going to touch my mommy again you mean man."

This time he used verbal abuse as he held her arm. "Shut up you little idiot. You mom doesn't even love you." He said in an icy cold tone "We never even wanted a daughter." He threw her to the ground.

"Mommy loves me and I don't like you."

"It wouldn't matter anyway because she's dead and you are about to join her." He kicked her in the stomach. He thought he heard Alex stir so he turned around, but that proved to be a mistake.

Gabby was hurting, but she was also mad and she wanted to protect her mother. Her mother had once taught her what to do if her dad tried to hurt her. She scurried into the kitchen as fast as she could and grabbed anything she could find to use as a weapon. She knew he had seen she was missing, but she also knew he would come after her. Gabby hid behind the door of the kitchen and waited.

It didn't take very long because he came running into the kitchen to find her. "Where are you, you little brat?!" He yelled "I will find you."

When he bent down to look under the table she struck him in the head with her weapon of choice…a cast-iron skillet. He fell to the ground…he was unconscious.

She did the next thing that came to her mind. She grabbed the phone and dialed her uncle's number.

* * *

"Goren" 

"Uncle Bobby." She said in a hurried voice.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Uncle Bobby, she's hurt bad and I did the best I could, but she won't get up." She started crying "Help us, Uncle Bobby. I don't know how long he will stay down."

Bobby was already running out of his door by the time she finished the sentence. "Gabby, calm down. Where is your daddy?"

She breathed in and out a few times and answered "I hit him in the head and he hasn't moved. I'm so scared. Please hurry."

He could hear the terror in her voice so he sped up and made it there in a very short amount of time. "Gabby, I need you to buzz me in. Do you remember how?"

"Yes." She got up and buzzed him in. "Uncle Bobby hurry! He's getting up."

Then he heard a scream. His heart was pounding as he raced to her apartment door. He pulled out his gun and kicked the door in. As soon as he came in he saw Alex on the floor, but he knew Alex would want him to help Gabriella first so he ran into the kitchen and she was lying on the floor. He looked around the room, but he didn't see anyone.

He ran over to her and checked to see if she had a pulse. She had a strong pulse so he knew she would be fine for now. He pulled out his phone and called the police. While waiting for the cops he decided he would check the rest of the house. When he walked back into the living room he saw…

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone liked it, but if you didn't I would appreciate constructive criticism. I have another story I am currently working on, but it's a Crossing Jordan fanfic (check it out). I should really work on that some more, but this popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it. I thought the chapter would be longer, but I always miscalculate it. I will update as soon as I can. Please REVIEW! 

Beth


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own anybody from Criminal Intent. I do own the people you do not recognize.

**A very special thank you goes out to the following people: **_Sappy13, wasu, Serienjunkie 91, lynne z, TheCaptainsColonel, moonstone2148, dexkaden, shippergrl25, Horatios Green Eyed Angel, Sango2, Andy, _and_ deliriousdancer…_

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

He ran over to her and checked to see if she had a pulse. She had a strong pulse so he knew she would be fine for now. He pulled out his phone and called the police. While waiting for the cops he decided he would check the rest of the house. When he walked back into the living room he saw…

_**Chapter 2**_

****

'She's gone.' He thought frantically 'How did he get her out of here so fast?'

He ran out of the front door and looked around. Brett and Alex were nowhere to be seen, but he did see two sets of boot prints. He knew that Alex didn't wear a size 10 or 12 in men's shoes, so he knew right then that Brett had help.

At that moment two cops came running up the stairs followed by paramedics. Bobby hurriedly told them Alex had been kidnapped.

"What does he look like?" The cop, who announced himself as Officer Chandler, said.

"He's about 6'0 with black hair and blue eyes.' Bobby rattled off "He also has a long scar on his chin."

Officer Chandler got on his radio and called it in and then he asked Bobby if he had a picture of Alex.

Bobby opened his wallet and pulled a picture of Alex and Gabby out and handed it to the officer. It had been taken at a Christmas party they had at the precinct. Brett wasn't there that night, so he didn't even know Bobby had a picture.

He turned around and saw Gabby being wheeled out of the kitchen. He went over to her and saw that she was unconscious. She had an oxygen mask over her face and a bandage over the top of her head.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "How is she?"

"We won't know until a doctor checks her out, but it doesn't look to bad." The paramedic answered.

"Can I ride with her?"

"Sure."

Bobby followed the paramedic out after he gave Officer Chandler his cell number and told the officer to keep him informed.

When he got into the ambulance he grabbed Gabby's hand. He stayed that way until they made it to the hospital. They took Gabby back and they asked him to tell them as much as he knew about Gabby.

After he finished giving them information, his phone rang. "Goren."

"Were you planning on telling me that one of my detectives was kidnapped by her husband?"

"I'm sorry, Captain." Bobby answered "I was so caught up in everything going on that I forgot."

"Where are you?" Captain Ross asked

"The hospital. I rode in the ambulance with Gabby. As soon as I know she's okay, I'm going to go find Alex."

"I'll tell everyone what happened. Keep me updated."

"Okay." Bobby said and hung up the phone.

He started pacing across the room and thinking about what had happened in the past hour. 'I can't believe this is happening.' He thought 'I let him take her. I should have been more alert. Maybe if I had been, Alex would still be here.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor coming in the room. "Are you here for Gabriella Randall?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"I'm Doctor Stanley." They shook hands and she continued "Gabriella's fine. She took a blow to the head, but it was only hard enough to knock her out. She's going to have a headache and maybe a mild concussion, but other than that…she should be fine."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, but she's will be a little groggy because we are giving her pain medication." She explained "We are going to keep her overnight to observe."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes. Follow me." She said as she led him down a hallway. They stopped in front of room 117. "This is it. I'll leave you two alone." She walked away.

Bobby opened the door and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Gabby's bed. "Hey"

"Hey. Where's my mommy?"

He tried to think of the best way to tell her, but being direct seemed the best choice. "Your daddy took her with him, but we'll get her back." He grabbed her hand "I promise."

She looked up at him "It's my fault."

"Baby, this is not your fault." He pulled her gently into his arms "You were so brave."

She started to cry and he pulled her closer. "It's okay." He rubbed her back.

When she stopped crying he told her that he was going to bring her mom back. He stayed with her for a few more minutes and then he told her he would be back later.

* * *

Alex woke up and looked around. She noticed she was in some kind of basement. Her hands were tied behind her back to a pole and her feet were tied also. 'Someone help me please.' She thought.

She tried to work her hands free, but it wasn't working. A minute later someone walked into the room. There wasn't any light, so she didn't know who it was.

"Who are you?" She asked "Where am I?"

The person didn't answer her, but he did turn on a light. When the light came on she noticed the person was Brett.

She started struggling against her bonds, but it was no use. "What am I doing here?"

"You're here because I love you." He stated "Otherwise I would have left you at the apartment when your partner came over…or killed you."

"Where is Gabby? What did you do to them?"

"Gabby is gone. I made sure she couldn't stand between us anymore." He chuckled "We needed more us time."

"NO!! You killed my baby!" She screamed "I'll kill you!!"

"Don't you want to know about your partner first?" He asked

She glared at him with angry tears in her eyes "What did you do to him?" She said with a clenched jaw.

"I left him bleeding on the floor with a bullet in his chest."

She screamed again and he slapped her across the face. Her head slammed into the pole with such force it knocked her out.

* * *

Bobby walked out of the hospital and called Mike.

"Logan"

"Hey Mike, it's Bobby."

"Hey Bobby, what's going on?"

"Alex was kidnapped. Can you come get me?" Bobby said with a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Where are you?"

"The hospital. I'll explain more when you get here."

"Okay." Mike said "I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks." He hung up and waited.

Ten minutes later Bobby was sitting in Mike's car as he explained what happened.

"I always knew that guy was a psycho." Mike said as he shook his head "Where to?"

"Her apartment. I'm going to see if I can find a clue or something to tell me where he might have taken her." He told Mike "I promised Gabby."

"How is she?"

"She blames herself."

"Man…that's rough"

They pulled up to the apartment and walked in, but they heard something in the bedroom. They both pulled out their guns and walked back there. There was a figure moving in the closet. They trained there guns on the figure.

"Freeze!" Bobby shouted.

The figure stopped

"Turn around!" Mike shouted

The person turned around and it was…

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everybody loved the chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I have school and finals are this week. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. Please review!!

Beth


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Are Bobby and Alex together? No…then I do not own them. I do own everyone you do not recognize.

**Note:** I have decided to make this a Criminal Intent/ Crossing Jordan crossover. I do not own Jordan. Obviously Jordan has never lived in Brooklyn, but in my story she stayed there for about a year when she was seventeen.

* * *

_A thank you goes out to all of the following:_

_**Mary T**_

_**deleriousdancer**_

_**wasu**_

_**rindy713**_

* * *

**Last time**

They pulled up to the apartment and walked in, but they heard something in the bedroom. They both pulled out their guns and walked back there. There was a figure moving in the closet. They trained there guns on the figure.

"Freeze!" Bobby shouted.

The figure stopped

"Turn around!" Mike shouted.

The person turned around and it was…

_Chapter 3_

Even though the person had turned around, Bobby and Mike still could not see who it was.

"Put your hands in the air and step into the light so we can see you." Bobby said calmly.

"Okay, but only if you buy me dinner first…" The person said as they stepped forward. "And not fast food."

"Jordan!" Bobby yelled as he and Mike put their guns away.

Jordan barely had a chance to think as Bobby pulled her into a bear hug "Hey Bobby."

After he let her go she looked at Mike and asked "Who is this?"

Mike stepped forward "I'm Mike Logan." He held his hand out for her to shake. _'I wonder how Bobby knows this woman.'_ Mike wondered

She shook his hand and said "Jordan Cavanaugh." She couldn't help but stare into his gaze. '_I love his eyes…'_

They dropped their hands and stepped away from each other. "Nice to meet you." Mike said and smiled "So, how do you know Bobby?"

"We dated once, but we were best friends before that." Jordan answered as she looked at Bobby.

"You two can finish this discussion later." Bobby said "What brings you here Jordan?"

"I came to help." She replied "I heard Alex was kidnapped and I knew you would be sad, so I came to cheer you up and help you find her." She side hugged him and added "Plus, Alex has always been nice to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Thanks. It means a lot to me." He said with feeling "How is work?"

"I see dead people." She smiled "It's good."

Mike didn't have any idea where Jordan worked so he was a little confused. Jordan saw his face and explained "I work in a morgue. I'm a medical examiner."

"That must be an interesting job."

"I love it."

Bobby wasn't stupid. He could tell that there was a connection between Mike and Jordan, but he wasn't about to say anything.

"Tell me the situation, Bobby." Jordan said

Bobby told her everything that had happened.

"Don't worry Bobby, we'll find her and then you can tell her how much you love her." Jordan said as she rubbed his left shoulder with her right hand.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked as Jordan laughed.

"Cut the act, we all know you do." Mike replied with a smile on his face.

"So, how did you get in here, Jordan?" Bobby asked trying to change the subject.

Jordan looked at him like he was stupid "Do you really have to ask that?"

Bobby sighed "I thought I told you to stop doing that."

Jordan laughed "Did you just hear what you said?"

Mike was just as confused as he was earlier. "What are you guys talking about?"

Bobby looked at him "She picked the lock and she doesn't follow orders well."

That didn't surprise Mike. Jordan hadn't struck him as the type to follow orders, but who does these days.

"Okay, now that you've told me how you got in…" Bobby said "Why are you here in Alex's apartment?"

"I came to see if your guys missed anything." She answered pointing to her equipment.

"Does your boss know you're here?" Mike asked curiously

She laughed and said "Of course he does…" Mike raised his eyebrow "not."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about getting fired?"

"No." She said in a factual tone

Bobby and Mike looked at each other and then back at her. "Why?" Mike questioned

"Garret wouldn't fire me…except those two times." She added and then continued "Listen, I've been kidnapped and buried alive, trapped in a mine shaft with two boys, been taken to jail a few times, almost got shot twice, I was accused of murder, ran from the cops, and was in a plane crash." She stopped for a second to catch her breath "If I haven't been fired yet, then there is no chance it will happen."

Bobby and Mike stood there with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Close your mouths and help me search this room." Jordan said as she put her gloves on. "We are looking for anything that seems relevant, boys."

Bobby started searching the nightstand while Jordan searched the closet and mike searched the dresser.

"Guys, I think I've found something." Bobby said as he held up a piece of paper with writing on it.

"What is it?" Jordan asked

"It's the receipt for the opening of an account in a bank near here." Bobby told her as he handed her the paper. He searched in the drawer some more "And here's the key."

"Let's go check it out." Mike said

They gathered Jordan's equipment and left the apartment.

* * *

**Basement (Undisclosed Location)**

Alex woke up with a splitting headache. She listened intently to see if anyone was around before she opened her eyes. Unlike before, there was a light on. It was very small, but at least it was something.

The light was coming from a window and on the windowsill was her cell phone. She knew with the chains on her there was no way she could reach it. Her hope had started fading after Brett told her Gabby was dead.

She didn't have time to think any further because at that moment Brett walked in. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "How are you today, honey?"

"Peachy." She said in a sarcastic voice.

She felt the sting and knew he had slapped her "Don't you ever smart off to me again." He said putting the emphasis on the word 'ever'.

She felt like throwing up when he kissed her neck and ran his hand up her leg. "Don't touch me, you jerk."

"Do you remember what I did to you the last time you said that to me?"

She decided not to answer because she knew that would make him mad.

He slapped her again "I know you remember." He was met with silence so he stood up and kicked her in the ribs.

He grabbed her hair and jerked it. She almost cried with pain…almost. "Listen here, slut." He said forcefully "I know you want me."

"I would rather have anyone, but you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." She answered

"I can definitely arrange that for you, babe." He said with an evil smile

Alex was suddenly scared. She knew Brett and she knew what was coming. She just prayed somebody would save her.

Brett looked at her and said "I'll be back in an hour…" He smiled "Be prepared, baby." Then he left.

Alex knew she had to do something…but what?

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everybody for being so patient. I've had a lot of things going on and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. As many of you can see, I have made this a crossover. I don't know why I decided to do that, but go with it. I really hope that people will review. Even if you don't like it…please hit the button and leave me some feedback. If you have any questions just message me and I will get back to you. Thank you! **

**-Beth-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nope…don't own anyone, but Gabby and Brett.

_Thanks go to: __**lilcorkyny, LOCISVU, chlark4, wasu, Maggie_Doyle, **__and__** MacSas**__!_

**Last Time**

Alex was suddenly scared. She knew Brett and she knew what was coming. She just prayed somebody would save her.

Brett looked at her and said "I'll be back in an hour…" He smiled "Be prepared, baby." Then he left.

Alex knew she had to do something…but what?

_Chapter 4_

Bobby, Mike, and Jordan walked into the bank and headed straight to the front of the line. Bobby flashed his badge at the teller. "I need access to safety deposit box 2578."

The teller called the bank manager. When the manager showed up Bobby flashed his badge again "I'm Detective Robert Goren. I need to get into a safety deposit box. The number is 2578."

"I'm sorry detective, but that box was cleared out twenty minutes ago." The manager took a piece of paper from a folder and handed it to Bobby.

"Twenty minutes ago? What did the person who cleared it out look like?"

"Ummm…about 5'9", 140 lbs, blonde hair."

Bobby turned to Mike and Jordan "Sounds like Brett."

Bobby turned back around to resume questioning the manager "Did he say anything?"

The manager's face contorted like he was thinking. After a couple of minutes he spoke. "Actually, yes he did. He said something about getting back to his wife before he got the phone call."

"What phone call?"

"Somebody called him while he was here and he said something about meeting them in ten minutes at a coffee shop. He called it their usual place."

Bobby turned around to face Mike "Already on it." Mike said as he called the station. He knew they had to work fast if they wanted to catch Brett. Within ten minutes Bobby had said thank you to the manager and Mike had gotten his friend in the IT branch of the F.B.I. to locate the coffee shop that Brett was most likely in. They got into Bobby's vehicle and drove to the Corner Coffee Shop.

"I'll go in first." Jordan told them from the back seat.

"No you're not." Bobby replied.

Jordan put her hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't know me, so he won't bolt if he sees me."

Mike hated to agree, but he did anyway. "It makes sense, Bobby. She can go in and order a cup of coffee, scan the room, and come back out. Then when he comes out we can grab him."

Bobby shook his head "She doesn't even know what he looks like."

"Give me a description…I can do this."

He sighed "Fine, but do not put yourself in danger."

"I won't, scouts' honor."

"Jordan, you were never a scout."

"True. Umm…I swear on my mother's grave."

"Okay."

They pulled up at the coffee shop and Bobby gave her a brief description of Brett. She hopped out of the car and went inside.

Five minutes later Jordan came out and got back into the car. "He's in there." She said as soon as she shut the door.

"You sure."

"If you gave me an accurate description…then yea."

"Okay, we have two choices…One, we could take him now and get him to tell us where Alex is or two, we can follow him to his hideout and he could possibly lead us to Alex."

Mike looked over at Bobby. "Whatever your decision is…you need to make it fast. He won't stay in there forever."

He looked at both of his friends and made his decision. "I would say follow him, but it's getting dark and he will notice someone following him." Jordan put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "We have to take him now. I'll take the front and you take the back in case he spots us." He told Mike.

"What about me?" Jordan asked

"Stay in the car." Bobby and Mike said at the same time.

She groaned as they got out of the car and took their places.

The takedown was actually pretty easy because Brett had no idea they were there. As soon as he stepped out of the coffee shop, Bobby had him on the ground and in handcuffs. Jordan called for back-up and went to get Mike.

Bobby pulled Brett onto his feet and waited for a police officer to get there, so they could take him back to the police station. Bobby would have gladly taken him back, but that meant putting him in his car and that wasn't an option. He didn't want that scumbag anywhere near Jordan.

Mike helped Bobby get Brett to the police car that had pulled up in the parking lot of the coffee shop. As Bobby was about to close the door Brett smiled "You think you've won, but you have no idea where Alex is…and I don't plan on telling you."

Bobby shut the door. '_I have to figure out a way to get him to crack." _He sighed '_If I don't it could mean Alex's life. I have to find her for Gabby…I have to find her for myself.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought about putting Alex at the end of this chapter, but I like way I ended it. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, but I was having**** writer's block. I hope everyone likes this chapter and I would love some reviews. Even if you hate it…review. Thank you for reading the chapter! I will try to update again as soon as possible. **

**Thanks, **

**Beth **


End file.
